nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Mysteries 2: The Ancient Spectres (Collector's Edition)
Ancient Spectres Esther discovers the existence of a crystal that houses Viviana's corrupted spirit and unwittingly sets her free. Now she must travel through time and work with Merlin to undo the damage she has unknowingly down. * Agness: Agness is mostly known for being the proprietor of Agness' Inn. * Anna: Anna is an acquiantance of Esther's. * Arnold: Arnold is Anna's uncle and the owner of a portable time device. * Charlotte: Charlotte works at Saint Anthony's orphanage and was Esther's caretaker, after Esther was orphaned. * Esther: Esther is part of the time-travelling Ambrose family line and has been charged with resealing Viviana in her crystal prison. * Gladys: the rumor mill says that Gladys is pregnant. * Helen: Helen is Esther's aunt. * Loretta: Loretta is Anna's aunt. * Merlin: Merlin is the first in the Ambrose family line and thus an ancestor of Esther's. He has been turned into an oak by Viviana. * Miss M: Miss M is another name for Charlotte. * Saint Anthony: Anthony is refered to only in the name of Saint Anthony's Orphanage. * Viviana: Viviana is Merlin's former apprentice, she was corrupted by evil forces and has started working against Merlin and the other Ambroses, even from within her crystal prison. Save Esther In this part of the source material we go back to Esther's infancy and see everything through the eyes of Charlotte, who comes across a burning building with a baby balancing precariously on a balcony. * Charlotte: Charlotte comes across an infant Esther and takes her in, but only after going on a time travelling adventure, that eventually results in her getting her mind wiped by Sean Ambrose. * Esther Ambrose: Esther exists in two forms in this scenario, the first is the adult version which is trapped in the burning building and the other is the infant on the balcony. Both of them are saved by Charlotte. * Sean Ambrose: Sean is Esther's excentric uncle, he lives in a sanctuary outside of time and works on his inventions. He helps Charlotte save both Esthers, but wipes her mind to make sure she doesn't remember anything, before entrusting her with the care of baby Esther. Encyclopaedia Temporis The Encyclopaedia Temporis gives additional information on some of the key figures in this source material. * Alessandro Volta: Alessandro Volta is the scientist who invented the battery. * Charlotte: Charlotte is an orphanage worker who rescued not only the infant Esther, but also her time travelling adult version. She had the memories of these events wiped by Sean Ambrose. * Esther Ambrose: Esther is a rescued orphan, who was raised by her rescuer Charlotte. * Helen Ambrose: Helen is Esther's aunt, but also an expert on Merlin. * Merlin: Merlin is a powerful mage, the first Ambrose, Viviana's teacher and lover and he sealed Viviana in her crystal prison, before being turned completely into an oak tree. * Sean Ambrose: Sean is Esther's uncle. He is a temporal inventor and he wiped Charlotte's memories. * Viviana: Viviana is Merlin's apprentice and lover, but she got corrupted and managed to transform him into an oak tree. She tricks Esther into releasing her from her crystal prison.